


my end and my beginning

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little drabble in Ben’s POV, set in NYEEH. takes place before and during the cut footage of the kiss. based on the lyric "you're my end and my beginning" from John Legend’s “All of Me”. this is my first beadick fic, so hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my end and my beginning

Ben was rambling. He knew he was rambling, he knew he was just spouting nonsense. But he couldn’t help it. Beatrice was right there, she was sitting right next to him. She was so close he felt the warmth radiating off her skin. He felt giddy, drunk almost, being in her presence. Which was probably part of the reason why his next words slipped out unintentionally. 

"All it takes is one little smile, one little acknowledgment that I mean something to you. And it’s like everything just stops."

He saw her eyes soften as he spoke, and before he knew it, her mouth was on his. Ben couldn’t quite believe what was happening, but in spite of his shock, he kissed her back, with all the love and emotion he’d held inside ever since they’d made that first video together. Ever since he realized how he felt about her.

They broke apart, his head spinning. Ben’s heart hammered in his throat as he murmured,”Can’t you see Bea? I’d do anything for you. It’s always been you. Even when I hated you! I know it sounds cheesy, but you’re my end and my beginning.”

Bea smiled and gazed at him like he was the sun. Her only response was,”You’re so lame”.


End file.
